Si Los Angeles Se Rinden
by JennyJade
Summary: Los ANBU y los Akatsuki no se enamoran, no se juntan, no se mezclan, Sakura le buscaba para vengar a Sasuke, él la esperaba para capturar al Kyubi. Cuando las reglas no existen y solo uno puede ganar. ¡¡ItaSaku!


**CIELO E INFIERNO**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_Por **Hiromi Yukishiro **y** Jenny/Jade**_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**S**akura sentada en el banco reordenaba su equipo; inyecciones de antídotos, kunais, bombas, sellos explosivos y shurinken, todo se guardó en el portakunais que rápidamente guardó en su cintura; respiró hondo preparándose para la batalla, no una batalla donde se demostraban los rivales las fuerzas o técnicas, sino otra clase de batalla y puede que quizá a gusto de la kunoichi médico más peligrosa.

Había escuchado a hurtadillas esa misma tarde como la Godaime cedía a los histéricos comentarios de Naruto y como Sasuke colaboraba, aunque no abiertamente sobre la maniobra de asalto que planeaban. Se ofendió tanto que salió corriendo antes de que Tsunade sama se diera cuenta de su presencia tras la puerta de su despacho. Ellos no pensaban llevarla consigo. ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso no había demostrado que Sakura Haruno no era la débil kunoichi principiante que siempre dependía de la ayuda de sus compañeros? Ellos la dejaban de lado, cuando lo único que quería era ayudar.

Pero estaba decidida a no dejarlos marchar, esta vez no había nadie que la parase, ni siquiera Sasuke kun. Una vez lo consiguió y casi lo perdió, ahora iba a demostrarle y demostrarse a sí misma que no era simplemente la protegida de Tsunade sama. ¡Eran el equipo 7, y aunque Sasuke se negara a aceptarlo, si Naruto iba, ella también!

Lo irónico de toda la escena, es que ahí se encontraba siete años después sentada en aquel banco donde Sasuke un día la dejó inconsciente para marcharse con los cuatro del sonido en busca de poder.

Esta vez era diferente, muy diferente.

Sus figuras se recortaban contra la claridad del horizonte.

No la habían visto. Aún. Caminaban con paso lento, charlando a media voz, cosas sin importancia, los piques de siempre tan característicos de esa amistad y rivalidad que se procesaban a parte iguales, y entonces se detuvieron.

-Sakura.

Naruto llevó su mirada al frente, hasta la silueta de su joven amiga, la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sakura chan!- prácticamente corrió hasta ella, cogió sus manos y si eso era posible, su sonrisa se agrando revelando todos los blancos dientes- ¡has venido a despedirnos!

Detrás, ni un solo movimiento, Sasuke esperaba, contemplaba.

Se dejó coger por Naruto y rió tenuemente, sin embargo su mirada estaba en el silencioso Uchiha Sasuke.

-Naruto -El chico iba a lo suyo. Tuvo que deshacerse de él con cuidado, y le sonrió dulce- En realidad Naruto, no vengo a despediros.

El silencio hubiera sido perfecto, pero acabó roto por el muchacho de chándal naranja.

-Oi¿pero que dices Sakura? -Estaba confuso, además ahora que caía en la cuenta y pensaba profundamente¿como se enteró de la avanzadilla que se habían montado Sasuke y él?

Comenzó a hablar, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Sasuke.

-Voy con vosotros.

La comisura izquierda de sus finos labios tembló, se elevó levemente en lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-No- dijo simplemente Sasuke pasando de largo, ahora llevaba la delantera a sus dos amigos- Adiós Sakura- se detuvo pero no miró atrás- vamos Naruto, tenemos un largo camino.

El vello de su nuca se puso de punta, victima de los recuerdos del pasado sintió como algo amargo trepaba por sus entrañas amenazandola como el mejor veneno.

-No.

Naruto paró, y se quedó quieto con carita de circunstancias mientras miraba a su amiga. Aprensivamente apretaba los bajos de su uniforme y su quijada sonriente había sido asesinada por una expresión de desasosiego.

-¿Sakura chan?

-Voy a ir con vosotros, -Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, y ella de valentía- somos el equipo 7, que nunca se os olvide a ninguno de los dos -Les reprochó dolida.

Naruto se puso serio.

-Sabes lo que vamos a hacer y aún así quieres venir con nosotros -Meditó en silencio unos segundos- Siempre se puede contar contigo, Sakura chan -A él no le importaba, de hecho la fuerza de su amiga, y sus conocimientos tacticos y médicos eran una ayuda nada desdeñable y no solo eso; ella quería venir- ¿Estás preparada?

Ella se giró un poco señalando su portakunais con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces vamos, dattevayo! -Exclamó lleno de júbilo, solo entonces reparó en su compañero- ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

Los ojos de la Kunoichi médica copiaban la pregunta ansiosa de su mejor amigo.

-Somos el equipo 7- repitió con una cálida sonrisa y continuo su paso sin esperarles- pero Itachi es mío- añadió. Se hizo el silencio, uno denso e incomodo- ¡Naruto!- dijo repentinamente- cuando llegue el momento, protege a Sakura, y no interferías- con eso zanjaba el asunto.

Él la trataba con más respeto, pero también la hacía sentir más miserable. ¿Protegerla?.¿Por qué parecía un insulto? Ella sabía que el Vengador quería para sí mismo a su hermano, pero eran un equipo y tenían que ayudarse. No podía depender de nuevo de nadie como lo hiciera en el pasado. Pequeñas lágrimas desnudaron su faz pálida.

-Siempre ha sido así¿Verdad Sasuke kun? -Preguntó mirando la espalda del muchacho que se alejaba- Solo soy para tí una molestía¿no?

-¡No digas eso, Sakura chan! -Naruto se puso de intermedio al ver el llanto de su amiga, las lágrimas de Sakura siempre eran promesas rotas.

En menos de un parpadeó él estaba allí, junto a ella, frente a ella.

-Han pasado los años, eres más fuerte, una jounin de renombre – su índice choco contra su frente, el mismo gesto que miles de veces usó Itachi con él, lo empleó con el mismo significado- y sigues siendo la misma- llorando, asustada, rogando por él, buscando su aceptación. Por eso no la quería en la misión, era demasiado para ella, saldría lastimada.- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo para Naruto y la chica.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por ese gesto extraño, pero fue ofensivo. Las facciones del ultimo Uchiha eran burlonas. Sakura sentia una monstruosa angustia abriendose paso por su pecho.

_Sigues siendo la misma _

Y para él solo tenía un significado; Sakura la que llora, Sakura la que depende de los demás, Sakura la que suplica.

Sacudió la cabeza y enfrentó a su compañero.

-Puede que sea la misma para tí, pero no lo soy para el resto del mundo -Naruto se sobresaltó cuando sintió crujir los dedos de Sakura cerrados en fuertes puños. Se imaginó a Sasuke volando de un fuerte puñetazo, aunque Sakura no haría eso¿verdad?- Participé en tu rescate de Orochimaru -Le reprochó dolida- Derroté junto con Chiyoba san a uno de los integrantes de la sociedad de Akatsuki. ¡No soy ninguna molestia!...Escucha, Sasuke Kun, te prometo que no interferiré en tu combate contra tu hermano¿es que no recuerdas este lugar? -Suplicando llorando- Te ofrecí mi ayuda, te ofrecí ayuda para vengarte. ¡Aceptala!

_Aceptala de alguien quien daría la vida por tí _

Naruto podía escuchar esa pequeña frase entre las palabras llenas de sacrificio de su amiga. Miró a Sakura, y guardandose las manos en los bolsillos se alejó de ellos, esperaría en la colina la resolución de todo, pero el Portador del Kyubi no se podía encajar en esa escena.

La miró largamente con esa seriedad observadora que les cubría como un manto aislándolos del mundo.

-Sakura- solo su nombre. Miles de veces lo había pronunciado, saboreándolo, especial- no interfieras.- dicho esto cogió su mano y salió de la ciudad.

El equipo siete juntos de nuevo, como en los buenos viejos tiempos, de lo mejor que podía ofrecer Konoha, pero…

Itachi era suyo.

* * *

-¡Taju kage bushin no jutsu!

Kisame se sorprendió por las replicas masivas que lo rodearon mientras apartaba la espada del hombro de cemento de la chica de pelo rosa que lo paró utilizando solo las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Sakura chan! -Gritaron a la vez todas los clones.

Jadeó y le dedicó una sonrisa a Kisame, antes de responder con aquella monstruosa espada aún pendiendo de su hombro para que no perforara sus tejidos utilizando la fuerza monstruosa que aprendió con el tiempo a dominar.

-Estoy bien, Naruto. -Se permitió vanagloriarse antes de inclinarse con la agilidad felina de un gato y golpear con el puño cerrado el terreno arenoso donde se había producido la batalla. La tierra se quebró como si de arcilla blanda se tratase, dejando a Kisame haciendo malavarismos para sostenerse- Todo tuyo.

La sonrisa zorruna de Naruto fue como un mal presagio para el shinobi tiburón.

-¡Te voy a hacer sushi de tiburón, espanto humano! -Rugieron las copias abalanzandose sobre Kisame.

La sesión de los 1000 golpes de Uzumaki comenzaron a retumbar por todo aquel campo abierto.

Itachi estaba bastante sorprendido de la capacidad de interactuación que tenía el portador con la kunoichi de pelo rosa que jadeaba con una sonrisa llena de orgullo viendo la masacre que estaba haciendo el Jinchiruki con Kisame.

-Tus amigos -Enfasís lleno de desdén- acabaran pronto con Kisame, si no me muevo yo antes -Se dirigía a su hermano, que portaba la espada Chukato a juego con el Chidori Nagashi que llenaba todo su cuerpo de electricidad; su hermano había mejorado, pero no llegaba a su nivel. Ambos lo sabían, Orochimaru su antiguo mentor, intentó tomar su cuerpo cuando estuvo en Akatsuki, su antiguo y traidor alumno no sería menos. No tenía posibilidad alguna.- Eres débil.

El chidori masivo pareció llenarse de la ira de su portador cuando escuchó esas dos simples palabras.

-Voy a hacer que tragues las palabras, Itachi.

Se permitió mirar hacia los lados, Kisame intentaba con su espada noquear a las copias que parecían no tener fin y lo golpeaban por todos los puntos ciegos que encontraran del ninja tiburón, Sakura permanecía aislada de cuclillas mirándolo todo, esperando una sola señal de Naruto, en su mano portaba unas afiladas agujas.

Agujas envenenadas.

Sería el golpe de gracia para Kisame.

Esa fatalidad, y ese segundo que no prestó atención significó el final del combate entre los rivales y hermanos Uchiha. Cuando sus ojos carmín miraron de nuevo a Itachi, las aspas de su Sharingan giraban como locos.

Intentó escapar de ese Genjutsu, pero fue imposible.

-Eres débil.

Fue vapuleado por ese odio, esa ira y tomó distancia antes de correr hacía él intentando escapar del siguiente movimiento que sería inminente.

Cuando su espada llena de electricidad tocó el hombro de su hermano se congeló.

-Tsukuyomi.

Las aspas se unieron bajo el fondo carmín formando una espiral; una hélice. La espada calló al suelo sin dueño, y Sasuke acompañaba a su inesperable arma rugiendo un lamento que traspasó su cráneo más allá del dolor inhumano.

Cayó de rodillas ante su hermano, su boca se ahuecó y una gran cantidad de sangre bañó la tierra.

-Me equivoqué al pensar que serías mi rival para probar la fuerza de mi contenedor -Siseó y de un fuerte puntapié, Sasuke se vio vapuleado y aventado hacía el tronco lejano de un árbol.

_Soy débil _

Un blando lecho lo recibió contrario a la madera que esperaba que rompiera alguno de sus huesos, medio inconsciente miró sobre su hombro, y se encontró con Sakura.

Ella había parado su caída, sintió el olor cercano de la sangre y no provenía de él; Sakura estaba rompiéndose la espalda contra el tronco del árbol por protegerlo. Itachi elevó una ceja, quieto en su lugar, como un príncipe caprichoso.

Esa chica era una verdadera molestia.

Caminó hacía ellos.

Se arrastró lejos del cuerpo de su compañera e intentó incorporarse.

-¡Sakura, vete de aquí!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, allí a cuatro patas miró las sandalias de Itachi bajo su barbilla.

-Otöto no bakka.

Sasuke supo que ese era su final.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sakura, tambaleante y temblorosa se interpuso entre ambos hermanos. Las manos cruzadas delante de su pecho en gesto de protección, preparada para luchar.

Un momento que se hizo eterno.

Jadeaba.

Una mano poderosa agarró los hombros de Sakura con facilidad insultante y la apartó de Sasuke, profirió un gemido de dolor cuando cayó al suelo.

Itachi se adelantó y lo cogió del pelo. Con un movimiento salvaje, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar la cara hinchada y ensangrentada de su rival, de su propio hermano. Su regio semblante lo contempló con repugnancia.

-Me has fallado- susurró contra su oído. Sasuke solo podía mirar. La despedida.

El golpe nunca llego, con dolor abrió los ojos entrecerrados, Itachi no le miraba a él, se limitaba a sostenerle.

-Tú…-decía su hermano.

Cinco dedos femeninos y gráciles, monstruosamente fuertes, manchados de tierra, sudor y sangre. A rastras, Sakura logró llegar hasta él y aprisionar su tobillo, acción inútil, pura desesperación. Le miró a los ojos.

La mirada de Itachi la abrasó y ella la combatió con las lágrimas incoloras de sus ojos turquesa, claros como el cielo, el agua salada que goteaban fino y triste como la lluvia. Y él fuego, los orbes rojos eran llamaradas que prometían un infierno a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, a ella. Condenada.

Sakura no le soltó.

No hubo palabras entre ellos, la conexión se rompió por el ruido del tercer ninja, Itachi debía marcharse antes deque Uzumaki Naruto, el Kyuubi que akatsuki anhelara, le diera alcance y acabara con él. Si, debía irse.

Podía matar a Sasuke antes de hacerlo, sin embargo no lo hizo. La miró a ella una vez más, una última vez, el molesto e insignificante ángel guardián de su hermano a sus pies, aferrando aun su tobillo. Ojos turquesa y cristalinos, grandes e iluminados, un cielo sin nubes.

Sacudió su pierna y siguió caminando, victimas detrás de él, y su andar no varió ni un ápice, no incremento su ritmo, aunque los gritos incoherentes de su objetivo resonaban destrozando sus oídos.

Sakura abandonó el leve lapsus viendo como Kisame recogía su espada medio herido mientras Naruto hiperventilaba aún iracundo, no había ni un solo clon, todos habían luchado y el resultado era un Kisame prácticamente arrastrándose intentando seguir el ritmo de Uchiha. Si Uzumaki no hubiera parado la masacre cuando escuchó el grito de Sasuke Uchiha, probablemente estaría muerto.

-¡La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, bazofia humana! -Gritó mientras corría hacia Sakura y Sasuke.

Naruto recogió el cuerpo de Sasuke y solo entonces se dió cuenta del verdadero alcance de las heridas de Sakura, la espalda de Sasuke había ocultado el pecho y el vientre de Sakura ahora acribillado por las astillas que traspasaban su espalda hasta asomarse por su vientre rompiendo su uniforme.

-¡Sakura chan!

Gimió mientras sus manos se encendían de chakra médico intentando curarse así misma, frenando con ello la hemorragia.

-Estoy bien, Naruto -Dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke, tenía poco chakra. Kami, que impotencia- ¿Como está Sasuke Kun?

Miró la cara de su mejor amigo, bañada en sangre con un eterno rictus de dolor.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes -Se adelantó al rubio aplicando el poco chakra que le quedaba- Solo puedo practicarle los primeros auxilios aquí.

-Sasuke -Lo removió con suavidad- ¿Estás bien?

Los párpados temblaban, como si el chico se quisiera despertar, lo cual era un alivio.

Se limpió las lágrimas.

-Vamonos cuanto antes a Konoha, supongo que los médicos nos ayudaran, estarán al tanto de la misión -Comenzó a recoger todo el material, tomó para sí, la bandana de Sasuke y la espada ante la mirada sin luz de Naruto- ¿Puedes cargarlo?

-Sí.-Se puso a Sasuke tras su espalda.

-No podemos perder el tiempo.

Iniciaron la vuelta a Konoha.

* * *

El silencio se extendió entre las sombras que moraban aquel cavernoso lugar, horas antes había llegado Itachi Uchiha junto con un herido Kisame. Solo Deidara sabía lo que le esperaba a Kisame por la intervención del portador del zorro de nueve colas; avisó a sus compañeros, nadie le hizo caso.

Sin embargo, o Itachi era muy deportista tomándose la derrota con optimismo, o el asesino de su clan había obtenido algo valioso en aquella derrota, que para Kisame era complemente avergonzante, ese mocoso lo pateó como quiso y encima se jactó de que en el próximo encuentro no tendría tanta suerte.

-Oi, oi, cara de pez, cálmate -Sonrió diabólico Kazuku- Después de todo estás vivo.

-¡Cállate, gilipollas! -Rugió el tiburón.

El brillo carmesí del anillo del líder hizo que Itachi aún silencioso y sin apenas haber dicho una palabra, mirase hacía la silueta que se movía en las sombras.

-¿Tienes algo interesante, Itachi? -Preguntó con voz calmada- Sospecho que sí.

Todos los integrantes presentes de la organización se fijaron en el Uchiha.

Cabeceó.

-Sí. -Hizo una pausa donde todos miraron al hombre con algo de ansiedad, y...¿sorpresa?- Nuestros intentos para atrapar a Uzumaki hasta ahora han sido en vano, sobretodo desde que Orochimaru falleció y mi hermano ha vuelto al País del Fuego...

-Lo sé, ese bastardo de Orochimaru murió con nuestro sello -Se referia al anillo que todos los miembros de Akatsuki portaban- Sin embargo me preocupa Uzumaki, Itachi, está siendo una verdadera molestía, cada vez es el vivo reflejo de Yondaime, y eso me preocupa. ¿Qué plan tienes para atraparlo esta vez y no fallar?. Llevaís demasiado tiempo, me estoy comenzando a enfadar por tu ineficacía -La voz sonó amenazadora, espeluznante.

Kisame con una mueca de dolor, miró a su impávido compañero quien permanecía seco a la amenaza del Líder de la organización, se preguntó como Itachi no tenía miedo. Todos sabían que estaban en la cadena de poder, muy por debajo del Líder.

-Haruno Sakura. -Dijo con simpleza.

Deidara gruñó.

-¿Que tiene que ver esa zorra de pelo rosa con el Kyubi? -Esa maldita zorra de Chiyoba y Haruno habían matado a Sasori, y ahora el inepto de Tobi tenía que ocupar el lugar del que él tenía como un verdadero artísta; su maestro.

-Ella es el punto ciego de Uzumaki. -recomenzó su explicación ignorando al rubio- Mi hermano está fuera de juego por ahora, por lo tanto aprovechando ese furor y siguiendo el propio caracter de ángel guardián de la discípula de Tsunade, ella me buscará. Será tan imbécil de buscarme, sin darse cuenta del suicidio de atravesarse en terreno enemigo.

-Ella te buscará y tú... -Dijo el Líder, siguiendo la lógica de Uchiha- la utilizarás como cebo. -Se echó a reir- Los shinobis del País del Fuego siempre han sido unos blandos y sentimentales¿No, Itachi? -Hubo un rasgo de malicia en su tono, acertando de pleno.

Los ojos rubí se estrecharon durante un corto segundo.

-Jugaré con ella.

-Quiero a ese sucio zorro de nueve colas -Siseó el Líder de repente mostrando la ira al descubierto- Él es la pieza final de nuestro puzzle, camaradas. Una vez tengamos el Kyubi, el más poderoso de los bijus, no habrá nación que prevalezca.

Itachi sentenció que era el visto bueno del Líder, dio la espalda al hombre que aguardaba en las sombras e inició un lento camino hacía la salida.

-Por cierto Itachi -La voz del Líder lo obligó a parar.

No se movió.

-Si Kyubi no te mata, lo haré yo.

Itachi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, abandonando el lugar por completo.

* * *

_Cada día soñé contigo y, de alguna manera, sentía que estabas a mi lado _

La venganza se lo había llevado al lado de Orochimaru, lejos de ellos y de Konoha, de ella.

_Pero los sueños, solo son eso, sueños, no son real _

La venganza había vuelto a arrebatárselo. Postrado en la cama del hospital con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente durante día y noche, semanas. Estaba en coma. Era por culpa de la venganza que estaba así. Y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, deque dentro de un tiempo, cuando él despertara, la venganza se lo quitaría para siempre, Sasuke perdería la vida, jamás podría volver.

_¿Por qué no puedo seguir soñando? _

Una única lágrima resbaló por su mejilla para morir en su boca.

-Sa…suke kun

Se volvió hacía la ventana y cerró sin hacer ruido, atardecía y la noche pronto se haría fría, tal vez era por eso, las cosas siempre se veían diferentes en la oscuridad y soledad de la noche, parecían más importantes, más imposibles, te aprisionaban.

Te desnudaban el alma.

Días atrás compro unos narcisos de un bonito tono amarillo, observó como estos empezaban a marchitarse y no pudo sino captar la amarga sutileza. Las flores eran hermosas, se protegían con las espinas durante su frugal existencia hasta pudrirse. Entonces ella compraría un nuevo par en la floristería de Ino chan, las pondría con agua, al sol, al lado de su cama, y las flores al cabo de unos días volverían a la basura, inservibles. Igual que ella.

Suspiró.

Hacía tiempo que tomó la decisión de cambiar, adiós a la pequeña Sakura que todos protegían y que no hacía nada, por eso se hizo aprendiz de Tsunade sama para dar lo mejor y estar al nivel de sus dos amigos, ser un verdadero equipo. Y se dejo llevar por la seguridad y la esperanza, ilusión, sonriendo como una niña a esa vida que se reía de ella, alegre en su refugio, allí donde nada podía alcanzarla, donde sabía que podía ser ella misma aunque solo sea por un breve instante, la verdadera Sakura. Y lo creyó, y fue feliz, hasta ahora.

Sueños rotos, su futuro pisoteado junto a su corazón, devueltos hechos pedazos a sus manos, como un viejo papel emborronado y arrugado...

-No.

Tendría que practicar más, ser realmente fuerte¡la más fuerte!, llegar hasta el límite, ser ANBU. Demostrarle a él, a si misma y al mundo quien era Haruno Sakura, una ninja de la hoja, una mujer que podía cuidar de sus seres queridos, una buena persona dispuesta a luchar y morir por lo que creía justo e importante.

Envalentonada, con ese nuevo propósito y antes deque la ilusión, la pasión del momento, esa idea loca se evaporara, se inclinó sobre el chico dormido, acarició sus labios con los suyos, tímida, brevemente. El corazón le latía frenéticamente como la sangre que le martillaba los oídos.

Una despedida y una promesa.

-Ya no habrá más venganza- ni todo lo que eso significaba. No más Itachi

Sonrió.

-Será mi manera del ninja


End file.
